


Put Your Head On My Shoulder

by aliciameade



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive, Post-Pitch Perfect 2, Sex in a Car, drive-in movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciameade/pseuds/aliciameade
Summary: Drive-in movie theater shenanigans.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165
Collections: Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive





	Put Your Head On My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notsoawesomenerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoawesomenerd/gifts).



> Check out [@PPFandomDrive](https://ppfandomdrive.tumblr.com/post/619946185015377920/thanks-to-sketchywave-for-the-poster-if-youre) on tumblr.

* * *

“People are going to know what we’re doing,” Beca says between the hard, demanding kisses she and Chloe are exchanging.

“I don’t care,” Chloe breathes before kissing her particularly deeply. 

Beca had been the one to suggest a date night at a drive-in movie theater. They’d had to rent a car and drive more than an hour to get to the nearest one, but Chloe had swooned at the vintage romance of it, and even more so when Beca told her  _ Rebel Without a Cause _ would be playing. And she’d really leaned into it, suggesting they play dress-up a little, pulling out her black leather jacket from the closet as an example.

No one could say Beca didn’t know how to sweep Chloe off her feet.

Had she considered the possibilities of some risky business during the movie? Of course. 

She’d even been the one to initiate it, using the classic yawn-and-stretch move to put her arm around Chloe’s shoulders which were already donning Beca’s loaned jacket when she mentioned she was chilly but didn’t want to run the car and its heater. Chloe had giggled as she shifted so she could rest her head on Beca’s shoulder in the front seats of the car, and at a quiet moment of the film, Beca turned and pressed her lips to Chloe’s without preamble.

She’d meant for it to be a nice little make-out session but Chloe had moaned and started to guide Beca’s hand under the poodle skirt (she’d originally purchased it for a 50s themed Bellas party in college and gleefully donned once-again tonight) and she knew there would be no turning back.

Her hand had almost reached the apex of Chloe’s thighs when Chloe broke away with another giggle and breathlessly said, “Let’s get in the back seat.”

“Yeah, okay,” Beca said as she watched Chloe get on her knees, shed Beca’s loaned jacket, and navigate her way through the space between their seats until she was sitting in the back, smiling at Beca, cheeks pink and lips red. Beca felt considerably less graceful about her own journey over the console and into the back than Chloe had looked, somewhat falling after the heel of her boot got caught on the gearshift.

“So much better,” Chloe said as she pulled Beca in and wrapped her arms around her neck to resume their heated kisses from the front seat.

And it was so, so much better. She’s not complaining when she says, “People are going to know what we’re doing,” but she  _ is _ acutely aware that the windows in their rented car aren’t fogging up nearly as fast as it happens in movies, and there are other moviegoing cars parked on either side of them not more than 15 feet away and though it’s dark, there’s more than enough ambient light from the movie screen.

If she can see the people in those cars as her eyelashes flutter between kisses, she knows they can see Chloe and her.

For a few brief seconds, it scares her. They could get caught, get in trouble. Can you get fined for public indecency for having sex in a parked car if people are nearby? How embarrassing would it be for a theater worker to tap on their window and tell them they had to leave?

But then, as one of Chloe’s hands unbuttons Beca’s jeans while the other skillfully unhooks her bra beneath her white T-shirt—simultaneously—the possibility of being caught morphs into a thrill. It turns her on even more. She wants to take off her shirt but she knows that’s too much. It doesn’t slow Chloe down, though, as her hand pushes Beca’s bra up and out of the way so she can tease and palm Beca’s breast as their kisses grow increasingly desperate.

Beca’s hands aren’t idle either. She’s already pushing Chloe’s skirt up her legs when Chloe slid her knee over Beca’s thighs to straddle her lap.

There’s really no hiding what’s going on, now. They’re not sitting side-by-side. Anyone who glanced toward there car or walked by the rear window would see exactly what was happening and she listened to Chloe moan as Beca’s hand ran the rest of the way up her thigh until it was pressing between Chloe’s legs against wet lace.

“Don’t tease,” Chloe breathes before turning her face away from Beca in a silent request for Beca’s lips to pay attention to her neck.

Beca does tease her, though. She lets her lips travel her neck, teasing grazes of her tongue over soft skin. It’s all bare and on display, Chloe’s hair being tied up in a tight, high ponytail to complement her retro 50s sockhop look. Her moans are quiet and needy in Beca’s ear as Beca traces the contours between Chloe’s legs. The wetness there is tantalizing and Beca never tires of how aroused Chloe becomes.

“Please, Bec,” she says with a bit of a whine as her own hand works its way down the front of Beca’s open jeans.

It makes Beca gasp and she has to tilt and lift her hips to make room in her tight jeans and she and Chloe both use their one free hand to tug them down just enough.

“I said, don’t tease.” Chloe’s voice is steady this time and she’s pulled back enough to look Beca in the eye as her own fingers slip into Beca’s underwear to start rubbing circles over Beca’s wet clit.

The sudden and pointed lack of teasing from Chloe is enough to make Beca shiver, and moan, and use her thumb to push Chloe’s underwear out of the way. She runs her fingers down and back up until she’s matching Chloe’s pressure and speed. Chloe keeps her eyes locked on Beca until another moan escapes Beca and then they’re kissing again.

She knows neither of them is going to last very long; she can tell by how wet Chloe is and how increasingly uncoordinated her kisses are becoming until she’s just breathing in Beca’s ear. And Beca knows she herself won’t last much longer; there’s so much thrill in getting caught coupled with the need to be quick so as to not get caught, the way Chloe’s hips are moving, and what Chloe’s fingers are doing makes for a heady mix of aphrodisiacs.

“Fuck,” Beca groans, lifting her head off the seat enough to press her lips to Chloe’s neck.

“I’m so close, don’t stop.” The words spill quickly from Chloe’s lips and there is no world where Beca would even think about stopping right now, short of that looming threat of someone interrupting them.

Beca just shakes her head and presses her fingers even harder against Chloe’s clit until she’s falling apart, the moans of release loud in Beca’s ear and echoing in the car to yank Beca over the edge, too, to come together.

They emerge from the warm haze together. What once were crazed, messy kisses are now slow and lazy and intermingled with contented sighs and mischievous giggles when Beca points out that the windows are (finally) fogged up save for the windshield.

“I’ve always wanted to hook up with a hottie at a drive-in, you know,” Chloe says before kissing Beca again.

Beca smirks against her lips, amused by her own joke before she’s said it. “Maybe you’ll get a chance to someday.” She knows it’ll earn her a shower of affection to get Beca to take back her self-deprecation.

“I meant you!”

Beca just pouts playfully and crosses her arms over her chest, just now noticing how displaced her bra is.

Chloe bounces once on Beca’s lap in protest. “You are a certified hottie and you know it.”

Beca doesn’t try very hard to hide the smile that tugs at her lips until Chloe’s are pressing against them as if making a determined point. It’s a firm, stoic kiss at first but it quickly softens until Chloe’s pulling back with an impish tug of Beca’s bottom lip.

“I just wanted you to say it,” Beca says with a proud smile. 

Chloe scoffs, but she’s smiling, too, and starts helping Beca tug her bra down and back into place. “You’re lucky I love you.” 

“I know.” Beca leans forward to let Chloe hook it and uses the bonus closeness to kiss her one more time. There will always be one more time.

_**The End** _


End file.
